


神罗娱乐公司日常

by OUO_OVO



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29651448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUO_OVO/pseuds/OUO_OVO
Summary: 萨菲罗斯x克劳德神罗偶像x神罗练习生ooc小甜饼
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 3





	神罗娱乐公司日常

萨菲罗斯x克劳德  
神罗偶像x神罗练习生  
①  
“神罗娱乐公司的萨菲罗斯近期爆出正与同公司的练习生谈恋爱，偶像失格，影响恶劣。现在，该练习生被萨菲罗斯愤怒的粉丝团扒出是萨菲罗斯的黑粉黄金陆行鸟，目前神罗公司尚未发出官方声明，八卦社记者将持续为您追踪此事。”  
“滋——”  
克劳德面无表情地换掉了餐厅内的电视频道，继续和晚饭奋斗。  
塔克斯组合的其中两人不知道什么时候坐到了他左右的位置上，一脸欲言又止的八卦气息。  
“别问，我什么都不知道。”  
克劳德冷漠地咽下了最后一口野菜，潇洒地戴上了墨镜，然后就被绊了一个踉跄。  
“小心。”  
曾经被克劳德一天循环无数次的声音在他头顶响起，然后克劳德就以一种尴尬的姿势躺在萨菲罗斯怀里，如果不是知道就是这个人绊的他，克劳德一定会激动地小鹿乱撞。  
当然，那得是以前的克劳德。  
“哦——”不明真相的塔克斯二人自觉给他们让开了表演的场地，甚至在旁边拍照留念，闪光灯闪得克劳德就算戴着墨镜都要瞎了。  
克劳德已经不想看塔克斯那两个人的表情了，只想快点离开这个尴尬的地方，然而萨菲罗斯还在非常配合地摆着造型。  
萨菲罗斯保持着营业性的微笑，低头在克劳德耳边说：“等他们卖掉照片，我让他们给你分成。”  
三根手指在隐蔽的地方晃了晃，萨菲罗斯微微颔首。  
肮脏的交易达成了。  
②  
身心俱疲的克劳德回到宿舍，万万没想到，他的另一个马甲也被扒了，还是他自己动手的。  
在新合照的刺激下，萨菲罗斯的唯粉们开始发疯，一边大骂神罗公司让一个未出道的练习生吸血萨菲罗斯，一边更加努力地扒皮。  
克劳德看着萨菲罗斯粉丝群里痛骂他，内心毫无波动，甚至还想笑。  
没有理会粉丝们的诶特，他登录上自己的大号，拍了一张正在努力通过撒娇给自己加餐的小陆行鸟照片，发送。  
粉丝群里安静了一会儿。  
过了好久，才有一个人诶特他。  
难以置信地问：“会长，是你吗？克劳德？”  
③  
克劳德抱着陆行鸟玩偶，紧张地摁着手机，知道今晚没有零食吃的小陆行鸟气鼓鼓地去睡觉了，克劳德没空关心孩子的心理健康，他还在试图挽救自己的马甲。  
“咔哒。”  
门被人打开了，又被轻轻地关上，只有在上锁的时候发出一点响动。  
玫瑰味充斥着克劳德整个鼻腔，他不耐烦地拨开垂到眼前的银色长发，继续奋战着。  
被无视了的萨菲罗斯把下巴靠在克劳德肩上，饶有兴致地看着他开着大号和别人辟谣。  
“我不是萨菲罗斯的粉丝！”  
“我没有暗恋他！没有！”  
“没有因爱生恨！”  
“不可能在一起！”  
“…………”  
克劳德绝望地发现自己不管怎么辩解都没用，评论下方都是调侃祝贺，间或夹杂着唯粉怀疑人生的惨叫。  
他现在也很想惨叫。  
一只修长的手拿过他的手机，萨菲罗斯不知道什么时候爬上了床，把克劳德虚虚地搂在怀里。克劳德吓了一跳，抄起陆行鸟玩偶就往萨菲罗斯头上砸，萨菲罗斯毫不介意地顶着玩偶，就着这个姿势拍了一张合照。  
完美。  
④  
“萨菲罗斯，这是我的号。”  
“……”  
⑤  
回家养陆行鸟了，再见。  
——克劳德·斯特莱夫  
回家养陆行鸟了，再见。  
——萨菲罗斯


End file.
